Retribution
by blangyouredead
Summary: Reiner Schnee never thought he'd so much as see his daughter again, much less be at her wedding...


AN: Based more in Weiss's father's eyes. In the future, I'm going to be sticking with the names I chose for her parents.

He stood outside her door, his hands fidgeting with each other as he started to pace. He wanted to enter the room, to check on her and make sure that she was okay and was getting ready to go, but he faltered at the same time. Would Weiss even _want _him in there? It was amazing enough that he was even here, getting ready to walk her down the aisle, he really didn't want to push his luck.

He knew he was never the greatest father. He knew he could have done so much better, but Kai was the only one who had been able to raise Weiss without the pressures of a company on her shoulders. He felt awful about it, and when she died, he knew it was going to be near impossible to raise her without the company being at risk, and with the company being one of the top dust companies in the world, he wasn't left with much of a choice.

Even today, if someone asked him if he regretted his choice, he'd honestly say that he didn't. Yes, there were things he wished didn't happen, but in retrospect, was it all so bad? He was standing in a chapel, waiting for his beautiful daughter to leave the room so he could walk her down the aisle to her fiance. The very thought brought tears to his eyes.

It was a bumpy road, but if it ended like this… was he really as bad as Weiss says he is? As he sometimes believes he is? She was getting married; she was a professional huntress on top of getting ready to take over the company from himself; and he's never ever truly seen her so happy to see someone quite like the person standing at the opposite end of the hall, waiting for Weiss to come out.

He looked back to the door cautiously, a hand twitching towards the handle. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat going dry. He froze as the door handle shook and opened, and he quickly composed himself. He looked at the young woman standing in the door way. She tried hiding slightly red and puffy eyes from him, knowing that he was outside, but things like that never can slip past a parent.

He was a loss for words. She was absolutely beautiful, and he had always told her how much she took after her mother, but now… His heart ached, but he hid it with a smile. Never had she looked so much like Kai.

He took one of her hands and brought the top of her hand to his lips. He kissed it gently, tears threatening to show. He closed his eyes and brought it down, effectively blinking away the threat for now. Weiss seemed speechless, at least unsure of what to say to him, so he took this opportunity to say what he needed.

"You look absolutely stunning, my dear." His voice wavered, his lips growing tight. "I… I really cannot verbally express how beautiful you are. I'm so proud of you… I know things were hard growing up without mom, I know I made them harder, and I know I could have done better. But you made it through and became one of the strongest women I've ever known."

"Father, I—" She tried interjecting.

"Weiss, please, just hold on, for just one more moment?" He gently cupped her face. "I know I was the cause of our rift, and I regret not being able to be there for you when you needed me, but please know, I love you… so, so much." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He felt Weiss's body start to shudder and shake, small sniffling sounds came from the bride. Thin fingers wrapped around Reiner's wrists, holding onto them loosely.

"I'm so happy you're here…" She spoke through the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am, too…" He said. "I was actually surprised when you invited me. I thought… I thought you wanted nothing to do with me after everything that's happened."

Weiss swallowed hard. "The thought to cross your name off the list did make it's way through my head a couple times… I'm glad I didn't, though. I'm glad you pulled through for me."

"Sweetheart, I made the mistake of not being there for you for the past 20 years, I'm not making it again. There is no way I'm abandoning you again. I've missed you far too much." He spoke softly, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

Reiner didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold her forever, and for once not have her shove him away. He wanted to make up for all the years he missed being there for her, but he knew he missed his chance. It'd be selfish to try and make it all up now of all times. All he could do right now was to make sure he would never do it again.

_I promise, Weiss. I promise I won't do it again. I promise I'll be there whenever you need me or anyone to go to. I promise I'll be there even if you can't see me. I will never leave you to be alone ever again. _

He pulled back hesitantly, and he hooked his arm, letting Weiss take a gentle hold of it as the music in the hall started to play. He felt like he was walking on air. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling at all, actually. Fear? Anxiousness? Excitement? He wasn't sure. The one thing he did know was that Weiss was there, and Weiss was happy. That's all that mattered.

They continued to walk as the doors opened. Reiner kept his eyes level for the front of the hall, still deep in thought.

_I might not be able to undo what I did, and I know it's too late to even think about it, and that it's time for this person to do that for you. As terrified as I am about letting you go, I know it's what's best for you… This person can give you a happiness you've deserved all your life…_

His arm stiffened, trying to keep composure.

_I will always be here for you. No matter what. Grown and ready to take on the world or not, you will always be my little girl, and I'll be damned if I let you slip away again…_

The end of the hall came a lot quicker than he thought, and his stomach twinged as he felt Weiss's hand slip away form his arm as she started to go stand in front of her fiance.

Her fiance's eyes were blurry with tears. They saw how beautiful she was, too. He couldn't help but smile just slightly as he took a few steps to the side, joining a few friends of Weiss's, and he watched the rest of the ceremony go off perfectly.

Even though Weiss wasn't so little anymore and he didn't have the time or ability to change what happened, he wouldn't trade it for the world if it meant that he could see the true happiness on her face everyday for the rest of his life.

Weiss was all grown up, and Reiner Schnee couldn't have been more proud of the woman he gladly calls his daughter.


End file.
